Pressure sensors currently exist that sense pressure and convert the sensed pressure to a visual rotational movement. The current embodiment of these devices is most notably exemplified by a bourdon tube pressure gauge. In such devices, a curved tube (bourdon tube) tends to straighten as pressure is applied. This movement is converted and transferred, through a series of mechanical devices, to a rotational movement of a dial needle, thus giving a visual indication of the sensed pressure. Hundreds of thousands of these type devices are produced every year. Unfortunately, it is difficult to derive an electrical signal from these mechanical movement type devices. Electrical signals can be derived utilizing other technologies, most notably strain gauge type sensors. However, strain gauge sensors tend to be somewhat more expensive and provide no visual indication of the sensed pressure. Electrical signals are extremely valuable for providing information to machine-based data collection and processing systems. Most such machine-based systems are not equipped to readily handle visual signals, but are very capable of handling various analog or digital electrical signals.